


Borrowed Time

by aloissssxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry meets James, James meets Harry, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sad with a Happy Ending, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloissssxo/pseuds/aloissssxo
Summary: James is supposed to use the time-turner to return Lily's potions book to her, but a mistake incurs - and James ends up in the wrong year. Instead of stumbling across his crush, Evans, he finds his seventh year son, Harry Potter.Oneshot inspired by @divinesfeminine on tikok
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	Borrowed Time

“You’re sure McGonagall won’t realise you’ve stolen that… spinney thing?” Peter asked, his fingers fidgeting with his tie, not convinced that they were going to get away with this without being in big trouble.

“C’mon Pete, it will only be for a few minutes.” Sirius smiles, turning to face the blonde boy as he fidgets with the item, moving it so that the chain wasn’t bound up in James’ hair.  
“Still, what if something goes wrong and James gets stuck there?” Peter asked nervously, looking at Remus for support, surely Remus would think about how dangerous it was? He’d heard someone say that bad things happen to wizards that meddle with time, and this is exactly what they were doing.

Remus shrugged, noticing Peter’s concerned look, looking from the blonde to his two brunette friends, watching how Sirius muttered to James, most likely telling him what to do.

“I’m sure it will be fine. I heard McGonagall tell Flitwick about the time-turner, it’s not hard to return. The time-turner knows what time the person is travelling from, so when you return it shouldn’t be too tough.” Remus explained casually, leaning on one of his bedposts as he watches the two marauders in the centre of the room fidget.

“Right…” Peter mutters, wondering how long James would be gone for.

“So, you know the plan?” Sirius asks, stepping back from James. Despite the worries, he was excited. If this really did work, what other mischief could they get up to? All of the pranks and missed lessons they could pull. They’d be able to get away with practically anything.

“Yeah, I’ve just got to go up to Lily after potions and apologise, telling her that I’ll return the book, and then hopefully she won’t be annoyed with me.” James concluded, thinking about it. He had teased Lily in potions over one of her mistakes, and she had snapped at him – demanding that he gave her book back since he was clearly more advanced than the studying material and didn’t need it if he felt able to criticise everyone else’s ability. James had become flustered at her shouting and claimed that he didn’t have her book anymore and that he lost it, before striking a nerve when he turned to the other marauders and laughed, telling her that she could probably go and get a book from Severus, since he loved her so much. At that point, Lily didn’t respond, just turning away from James. A week beforehand, Severus had called Lily a mudblood, ending their friendship there and then. Lily and Severus had been friends since they were young, and such a feud lead Lily to become highly distressed, feeling upset that someone she considered to be a friend would say such a thing.

The truth was that James did have Lily’s book, and it was in his bag, however he didn’t want to apologise to Lily, the adrenaline from the argument going to his head and inflating his ego. The marauders had packed up after the lesson and fled to the courtyard, off to have a game of gobstones and talk about their next trip to Hogsmeade. James had regretted speaking to Lily in such a way, and he knew that in order to return their friendship to normal, he’d need to give back her book. He knew though that if he left it till the next day, Lily would never consider talking to him again. James had a crush on Lily, and he had for a while now, and his mind was going rampant with the idea of lily never wanting to talk to him again. He felt as if their friendship was finally getting somewhere too, and he hated himself for how he treated her earlier. He knew that the proper way to resolve this would be to go back and apologise after the lesson, telling her that he would give her the book in the common room in the evening. 

“Right, I think three or four turns would do it, I mean, what else can you do?” Sirius asks with a light chuckle as none of them actually knew how time-turners worked.  
“Maybe… think of Lily too? Maybe thinking about your friendship might put you in the point where it went wrong.” Remus suggested, and Sirius pretended to gag, as if it sounded too cheesy to him. Remus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, watching the two. Sirius turned to James.  
“Good luck mate, if it goes wrong, just return again, I’m sure it will be fine.” Sirius says, patting his shoulder before backing up, inwardly hoping that nothing would go wrong, since his best friend was just about to effectively time travel. Anything could happen or go wrong.

James smiled at him too before looking down, taking the small circular object into his hand, finding the small dial and turning it twice, thrice and then four times. The room around him became blurry, and the ambience of their dorm room disappeared, the warmth that surrounded him faded as well. He thought of Lily, thought of their friendship, and then he thought about their relationship. Many times, James had caught himself daydreaming of Lily Evans. He’d think about her smile, her laugh. The way she flicked her bright red curls over her shoulders, her bright eyes shining in the light when they walked outside. He couldn’t help it, he knew he was falling for her. He always dreamt that they’d be something more. His mind wandered from that blasted potions book, wandering to Lily Evans. How her features contrasted with his. Her curls, with his messy hair. How they clashed, what a sight it seemed. Her emerald eyes, how they were his favourite sight to see.

The room around him slowly stilled, the colours returning as he noticed he was back in his dorm room. He smiled, glad that you only move in time in the castle, not position. He wasn’t sure what he would’ve done if he ended up in the girl’s dormitory. James looked around, it looked like his and the other boy’s dorm. It was odd, the curtains were hanging differently to what they were earlier though. Sirius’ record player wasn’t leaning awkwardly against his drawer and Remus’ tie wasn’t dangling from his pillow either. James looked about, a bit confused. Instead he spotted a box of Berty Bott’s every flavour beans on one bedstand next to a trunk labelled ‘R.W’. He didn’t know anyone with the initials ‘R.W’, odd. He didn’t have much time to inspect all of these bedstands though. Perhaps the time-turner did displace you a little bit, since he was sure his was not his dorm room.

James opened the door to the dorm, shuffling down the steps. The common room was empty, which he was glad about. He knew he had to be careful not to get caught. Right now, he was supposed to be in potions. His timetable stated that, and if Filch caught him out of lessons, he knew he’d be in trouble. How would things end up, if we was forced to go into his class? The other James would be so confused, and what would happen to time, if everything clashed that way? James tried not to think about it, climbing out of the portrait hole and deciding to make his way towards class, careful just to hide behind an alcove until the coast was clear.

The castle felt different. James wasn’t sure what it was. He was sure he was just overthinking it. Something seemed off, but he wouldn’t question it. The adrenaline rushing through him was probably just affecting him, since he was worried he would mess this up. James tucked the time-turner under his shirt, hiding it from sight. James noticed how empty the corridors were and he was thankful, glad that he could make a beeline for his classroom. James snuck towards the room, hearing a class was going on inside. He smiled, he’d got it right! He was sure he could hear Snivillus inside, probably answering a class question, since his voice was booming over everyone else’s. James turned the corner from the classroom, not straying too far. James peeked his head into what he thought was an empty classroom, sighing in relief when he saw there was nobody in there. He walked in, closing the door behind him.

“Evans better like me after this…” James spoke to himself, shaking his head as he shoved his hands into his robe pockets. Suddenly, shuffling from across the room made James jump. Oh no, had a teacher caught him bunking? There must be a teacher in here after all, marking some papers or class work. James took his hands from his robes, his right-hand brushing over his wand warily before he took his hands out, unarmed.

“Ah, sorry, I thought this room was empty-“James spoke quickly, even though he knew that wasn’t an excuse for bunking. The shuffling had disappeared, and James was confused. Surely a teacher would reveal themselves. What would they be doing, hiding?

James was confused, and stepped a few paces forwards, standing between a few desks, peering over to see if there was anyone there. James retrieved his wand from his robes slowly, not entirely sure what was going on. After many surprise attacks from the other marauders, he wouldn’t take any chances from anybody. Slowly, the person in hiding revealed themselves. James was right, it wasn’t a teacher, it was a student. A first or second year it seemed. James sighed in relief, glad that he hadn’t been caught by a teacher and he was sure this couldn’t be a prefect either. They seemed to be bunking too.

The other student in front of him had been hiding under the teacher’s desk, and in his hand was his wand also. The other student was much shorter than James was, perhaps coming up to his ribs at best. James was a sixth year anyways, and all his growing was pretty much done. The boy in front of him looked nervously at the other boy, not sure how to react. He was rather cute and innocent looking, James thought. Something about him struck him as familiar though. His hair stuck up in a similar way to how James’ did and James couldn’t help but pity him, as James knew how infuriating it could be to try and comb. The younger student also had the same colour hair, and when the light touched it, the tone warmed like melted chocolate. The unnamed boy turned his head away from James and it seemed that he was rather socially awkward, not wanting to talk or speak first. James didn’t have this problem, he was too noisy for his own good. He thought about Lily again, and it was always her that was the socially shy individual. The other boy looked at James again, opening his mouth so speak, but so did James, at the exact same time. He felt odd, this was odd. James felt like he was looking in the mirror at a younger version of himself.

“Bunking?” James got out, seeing how the other boy didn’t speak once he noticed James had went to speak too. He fidgeted a bit with his wand, before shaking his head.  
“I’m not bunking…” He said quietly, and his voice was as soft as his attitude.

“Well, what’re you in here for?” James asked casually, noticing how on-edge the younger boy seemed to be. No response, the other just looked out towards the window.

“Alright then…” James cleared his throat, not being used to this sort of tension. This kid was weird, he wasn’t social at all. He never recalled meeting anyone like this at Hogwarts. Perhaps he was a first year then, since everyone was settled at Hogwarts, it was their home. This kid seemed to be home sick, so maybe he was new there.

“What’s your name?” He asked, surely this kid could answer that question.

The younger boy looked shocked, surprised. This expression was new, and it made him seem like an entirely different person. Moments before, he had been too shy to even show a hint of emotion, but now his face was showing pure puzzlement. He looked at James this time, and James could see his face in the light now. This boy was rather thin but had supple cheeks, and his eyes shone green. Emerald green, and the resemblance between this boy and Lily rendered him speechless for a moment.  
“You… don’t know my name?” He asked, somewhat confused. James just laughed, was this boy secretly self-absorbed? Or was he perhaps the punching bag of the year? A class clown? What reason would there be for every year in the school to know his name? James just shook his head, leaning on a desk as he looked at this little boy. He paused, as if trying to work out if James was playing a game, pretending to be clueless. But when James looked at him as if he was waiting for an answer, nothing else, he responded.

“I’m Harry… Harry Potter.” He said, his hand fidgeting on his wand, the other was shaped into a fist, nervously rubbing his own palm. James paused, Harry Potter? That was a nice name, he’d always liked it. Ever since he was a kid himself, he’d wanted to call his future son Harry. The surname was even the same as his own, what luck.

“Harry?” James tried out, nodding as he thought about it. He rolled his shoulders, relaxing. He was sure they still had a while before potions ended, so he may as well talk to this boy.

“Mhm, what… what’s your name?” He asked timidly, but he slowly walked out from the desk, standing in front of it now. Harry and James were a few feet away, a few steps in fact.

“I’m James.” He say’s with a smile, looking at his wand now, toying with it. Harry seemed unaffected, as if he still didn’t know who he was.

“You must know of me. Mischief master. Well, Sirius would debate about that, but still.” He said and laughed when the boy still seemed as if he’d never heard of him, or the marauders. He was the only James in sixth year, so he guessed the lower years were even more sheltered than they had been in past years.

“Well, besides, it’s nice to meet you Harry. We have the same surname, y’know. James Potter, Harry Potter. I’d be surprised if we weren’t related. I don’t know any other Potters.” He smiles and laughs.

Harry seemed to be frozen in his place as James had revealed his surname. His eyes now alight as they looked up at James behind his big spectacles. James felt a little uncomfortable with how the younger boy looked at him, but perhaps the legend of the marauders had really reached the younger years, and he was just surprised. James looked away from him and turned his head, hearing Snape in the distance. He rolled his eyes at the sound.

“I hope potions ends soon, I’m waiting for my friend, Evans, to come out. I can just hear that Snape in the distance. Oh, I hope someone jinxes him and he fails his NEWTS.” James mutters and looks back at the younger boy, who looked visibly shaken, almost like he was emotional. This was something James didn’t know how to handle.

“Are you alright… Harry?” James asks, a bit taken aback, but it was only them two, and he didn’t want to seem like a jerk, leaving this boy alone.

Harry didn’t speak for a moment, but then he did, and all of his words seemed to merge into one. James was lucky, since he’d had to experience Peter rambling to him for years, and this wasn’t anything unmanageable. He listened and processed it slowly.

“Yes, I’m James…” James replied slowly, listening to all of the questions the child asked.  
“Mhm, the best chaser in Hogwarts. You can’t tell me you haven’t watched a game of Quidditch-“ James spoke, and then he was silenced by Harry.

“I play for Gryffindor, I’m the seeker.” Harry interrupts, looking James up and down, speechless almost.

“No you’re not-“ James says, laughing a little.

“First years don’t make the team, plus I’d know if you were on our team.” James said, and he was silenced again with a story on how Harry supposedly made it to seeker.

“Your name is on the team trophy plaque, I’ve seen it! You… you’re defiantly James Potter?” Harry asks, his eyes big and almost glazed over. He had stepped forwards, and he was fully visible to James now. James eyesight wasn’t perfect either, and their resemblance was even more uncanny since they both had glasses – almost identical glasses.

“Yeah, I’m James…” James trailed off, looking at Harry. This time, he looked at Harry properly, and when he looked at him, he saw everything at once. Lily’s eyes, her aversion to meeting someone’s eyes who she didn’t know. He saw his hair and face shape, and he saw Lily’s nose. He went silent, looking down at the boy who stared up at him. The two came to the same realisation, albeit James was a bit slower on the uptake.

The time-turner hadn’t displaced him in the castle, it had done exactly what it was meant to do. The dorm looked different and the castle felt different, because he hadn’t gone back a few hours, he’d gone forwards. He was in the future. He was many years in the future.

Of course, James had always wanted to call his son Harry. He’d always wondered what his son would look like. Would he look more like Lily or himself? He’d wondered about all of these things, and he had his answer.  
“…Harry?” James asked, holding his breath, all the pieces coming together. This was his son in the future.

“…Dad?” Harry seemed to dare to say, dropping his wand. It hit the floor with a familiar cluttering sound, and the first year seemed so overwhelmed with emotions, stumbling forwards and into James’ chest. James was taken aback, the desk moving backwards ever so slightly. Being called Dad was a surprising reality check, but James assumed this was reality for Harry.

Harry looked overwhelmed, bursting into tears once he was able to hug the older boy. James was stuck, looking down at the brown tufts of hair below, seeing how his shoulders rose and lowered with his cries, and James’ heart melted. He hugged him back, his wand still in his hand. James placed it in his pocket after a moment, and stroked Harry’s hair, and it felt the exact same as his own. James felt bad for this boy, his son. James pulled away and put his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

“Hey, what’s got you so upset?” He asks quietly with a reassuring smile.

“Do I not give you enough hugs at home?” He asks with a little chuckle, but he was worried that perhaps he didn’t. Was he a bad father in the future?

Harry bit his bottom lip, wiping his face, though it looked like he had a lot more tears to shed. The boy looked like he hadn’t cried in years, as if he’d been bottling his emotions up for ages. Harry didn’t answer him, and James thought it was best not to know. Bad things happened to wizards who meddled with time, and he ought it better not to know what happened in the future.

“Well, what are you doing in here?” James asks again, thinking perhaps Harry would talk to him now.

“I have a free period, but I don’t have anything to do.” He says quietly. James didn’t speak, and Harry took that as a sign to elaborate.

“My friends, Hermione and Ron, aren’t talking to me. We had an argument.” Harry says, still wiping his eyes from the stray tears. James rubbed his shoulders gently, looking at this younger boy. This really must be his son, he thought. He looked so familiar, and yet so distant. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Ah, I fight with my friends all the time.” James says reassuringly.

“Honestly, me and Sirius have had our fair share of physical fights too. I hope you’re not getting into physical fights?” James asks, since he would heavily disapprove of his son getting into fights. At that, Harry smiled, and James could swear his heart skipped a beat. It was absolutely identical to Lily’s and James swore that he would never let his boy face harm. James knew there and then, that he would defend this little boy with his life.

“No, no physical fights.” Harry says with a small smile.

“No jinxes or hexes either?” James asks, an eyebrow raised.

“Nope, none of those.” Harry says, his face lighting up, and he seemed like he’d never had a better conversation. James felt so fond of this moment, and he chuckled.

“Well, the odd jinx or hex is acceptable. Me and my mates pull them on snivellus all the time.” James says, continuing to look at the smaller boy, rubbing circles on his shoulder as he made the most of the borrowed time he had.

“Snivellus?” Harry asks with a bright chuckle, a childish laugh, a pure one. He didn’t seem so scared of conversation now.

“I never told you about snivellus?” James gasps, and Harry’s smile dropped for a moment, but James thought it best to ignore. He didn’t want to know why all these things had been missing from Harry’s life.

“Well,” James continues, not wanting to faulter. “Severus Snape, is who me and the gang call Snivellus. He’s a right foul git.” James says and sighs. Harry raised his eyebrows, surprised.

“Snape? He’s a professor here! He teaches potions, but everyone knows he wants to teach defence against the dark arts.” Harry says, and James sighs.

“He works here? You poor boy.” James says, faking sadness.

“Well, if he ever picks on you, make sure you write and send an owl to me. I’ll sort him out. In fact, me and Sirius hexed him the other week. He was mean to Evans… I mean… your mum…” He says and then smiles, bashfully. This confirmed it, he did in fact have a future with Lily, and that made him smile. This was their son. This felt like a dream, but he was sure it was real.

“What did he do?” Harry asks with wide eyes.

“Snape? Ah, he called Lil- your mother… a mudblood.” James said and shook his head. Harry seemed to know what that word meant, thankfully because James didn’t want to explain it. It was a horrible term.

“What? That’s so mean!” Harry says, not liking the sound of Snape even more.

“Mhm. So, we don’t like him. Only a few more years, and then you’ll never have to hear of his name again.” James says smugly and Harry nods.

James looks at Harry and sighs contently. He wished this moment could last forever. He knew he’d have to get back to his own time, but this was such a beautiful moment. Harry looked up at James, and he seemed almost starved of this interaction. His eyes darted across James’ face, taking it all in, like he had never seen him before. Unbeknownst to James, all Harry had known of his father, was what he’d seen in the mirror of Erised. Even then, this was completely different to having him present in person. To be able to feel the warmth of his skin, to see his hair in his face, to hear his voice and see the nuances he possessed. James felt the boy’s hair, and moved it out of his face for him. He stopped short and his smile faded.

James spotted a scar on his face, however it was nothing like Remus’ multiple scars, this one was different. He touched it ever so slowly, and Harry recoiled a little bit, turning his head as he didn’t like it.

“Ah, sorry-“ James spoke quickly, knowing that look. Remus didn’t let anyone touch his scars, well, perhaps Sirius.

“No… it’s okay.” Harry said quietly, a little bit more serious and less happily than he was a moment ago. Had James hit a sensitive spot? He wasn’t sure.

“Who did this to you? What happened?” James asked, and Harry seemed even more reluctant to speak. James felt his stomach tighten, and he decided he didn’t want to know. He hated the fact his son had been harmed and left with a permanent mark. Why hadn’t James prevented this? It looked old, like he’d had it for years, meaning something had happened when he was a child, perhaps even a baby.

“Well, forget about it-“James said quietly. He could wait to find out how Harry got this scar. He decided he didn’t want to know, but he hoped that in the future, it wasn’t James’ fault Harry was scarred. He hoped he wasn’t a bad parent, and that he did all he could to protect him.

“Harry Potter…” James said out loud, smiling fondly. The eleven year old looked up at him, wondering why his name was said. James shook his head, smiling brightly.

“I just wanted to hear myself say it.” He chuckles and tucks Harry’s hair behind his ear.

“Can I ask, what middle name did we give you?” James asked. He knew he shouldn’t be asking all these questions about the future, but he couldn’t help himself. With that, Harry snickered and looked at his dad.

“James.” He answered and James tilted his head back, chuckling. He looked at Harry with a smile.

“Good.” He says and continues to smile, looking down at him. His heart did somersaults. He loved Harry already, and he couldn’t wait for the future.

James couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait for the day he was born. To hold him in his arms, to hear him cry for the first time as he took his first breath. He couldn’t wait to teach Harry to ride a broom. He must’ve done a good job since Harry was a seeker, in the first year too. James couldn’t wait for Harry to learn his first spell. He couldn’t wait to read him bedtime stories. He couldn’t wait to take him to diagon alley and buy his cauldron, robes and wand. He couldn’t wait to take him to platform 9 and ¾, where he would have the best wizarding life ever. James swore that he would do all he could to ensure that Harry would be safe and loved his whole life. Harry would have many friends, he would come out of this shy shell by second year. He would be carefree, and nothing could ever go wrong.

“This might be weird to hear, Harry…” James spoke, looking around to ensure nobody was listening in or entering the room. James moved the pair, James squatting down to hold Harry’s hands, only just being below Harry’s height when he was squatting as such.

“But in the future…” He spoke and then laughed a little.

“My future, your past-“ He corrected himself and then rubbed Harry’s palms comfortingly.

“I know that you will do amazing things. You won’t need me and your Mother.” James says warmly, Harry looking down at him, and he was smiling – but his eyes looked so sad.

“You know… I’ve only known you for about ten minutes, but I already feel like I know so much about you.” He says and sighs, so grateful that his mind had wandered when he was turning the dial on the time-turner.

“I don’t know much about what my future holds, or your mothers, but I do know that your mother loves you. Your father loves you.” James says with a cheesy grin, but it was so sincere. “Harry, you are loved. I know that you’ll be safe, and you’ll be strong.” He reminds him, sure that any son of his would be just that.

James knew his time was running out. He could hear students packing up in the class next to them, and it wouldn’t be long before Filch would come to check the classroom was clear, and most likely he’d check this empty one too. James turned his head, the sound of clattering cauldrons giving it away. Harry’s head had whipped up too, his little face turning from fondness to eagerness, as if hoping James wasn’t thinking what Harry thought.

“Wait, don’t leave me, Dad.” Harry says quietly, as if calling anybody his father was forbidden.

James looked up at him sadly, knowing he would have to. James brought him closer, pulling his hands towards him, catching him in an embrace, hugging him tightly. Harry must’ve started crying again, because his chest was rising and falling faster, and the sniffling gave it away. James felt like crying too. Harry was clearly a shy boy, and he didn’t seem to have many friends. Something about the way Harry moved and spoke to someone didn’t seem ‘normal’. He struggled to make eye contact and he looked stiff with the terror of being told off when he was found in the empty classroom at first. James rubbed his back in small circles. If Harry was anything like himself, James knew that Harry would get through it, he would be strong too.

James vowed to himself in that instance that he would make sure that even though Harry may not have many friends, he would have a large family. James told himself, Sirius would be Harry’s godfather, without a doubt. James didn’t ask, but if he and Lily ever had more children, Remus and Peter would also be godparents. Harry would have a large family. He would be surrounded by love. James smiled into Harry’s shoulder, knowing that although this meeting was brief, James was excited to meet his son in the future.

“Dad… I-I-“Harry stuttered as he cried, trying to get something out, but he was struggling to say it. James didn’t pull away. He let him cry and he didn’t want to upset him further. James knew he had to go, the footsteps of students outside were getting loud, people were moving in the corridors.

“Harry, what is it?” He asked quietly, his left hand taking out the time-turner slowly from under his shirt, dangling in the open air.

Harry tightened his grip on James, and James felt his stomach drop, as Harry spoke with a broken voice.

“Dad, I… I love you-“He cried, like he had never said the words before. James felt something bad in the bottom of his stomach. Harry spoke like he’d never said those words before. James felt something bad, like he was never meant to be here. Like Harry was never meant to meet him. James nodded into his shoulder, rubbing his back

“It’s okay…” He says quietly.

Harry inhaled deeply, clearly wound up and emotional. He said it again, this time with more ease. He said it as if it was the only thing on his mind, like he’d wanted to say it all his life and finally he could.

“I love you, Dad-“He repeated a few times. James felt tears roll down his own face, as he realised his future… may not be what he’d always dreamt it would be. James didn’t say anything. His hand slowly lowered to his robes, taking his wand out carefully. He continued to rub the smaller child’s back.

“Harry, I’m always going to be here.” James says, his hand leaving Harry’s back, pointing at his heart. Harry did not move, stuck to James’ shoulder.

“I do… I love you, I wish-,” Harry cried, not able to finish his sentence and James felt his heart break. James felt it, deep down, he wouldn’t be able to raise Harry how he wanted. He didn’t know how it would end, but he knew, from Harry’s tears, that it wouldn’t be good.

“Harry, I love you too.” James whispered, hugging him again, one hand around him, one on his wand. He knew this meeting was never meant to be.

“I love you, Harry James Potter-“ He whispered.

Under his breath, hardly audible over Harry’s tears, James mumbled two words, just two.

“ _Obliviate. Somnium_.”

The eleven-year-old’s grip went weak on James’ neck, his body falling forwards into him, and James was ready to catch him. Standing up, James realised how light Harry was. His son, was so thin, like skin and bones. He frowned at this, looking at his sleeping body. James looked at him, how beautiful his boy was. He was glad, even though this moment couldn’t last, nor could Harry have any recollection of it, he was glad. He had been able to see his boy. He knew that he survived, that he was still here. James was lucky. He’d been able to have this moment. James walked to the front of the classroom, holding his son in his arms.

James walked to the desk, behind it. He slowly crouched down, being extra careful not to hurt his little boy. He placed him where he’d been before any of this happened, sitting under the desk, as if he’d fallen asleep himself. James stood, turning and walking over to get Harry’s wand. He admired it, it was a beautiful wand, and he walked over, placing it in it’s owner’s robe pocket. James wiped his eyes, finding he still had tears to shed. He’d hold them in, and let them out past curfew in bed. James crawled forwards, covering Harry’s scar with his soft hair before leaning in, kissing him on the head.

“Goodbye, Harry.” James whispered softly, his hand dropping from Harry’s head, lingering a while, like he never wanted to leave his side.

James stepped back, holding the time-turner. He looked down at his little boy, fast asleep under the desk he was adamant on hiding under. Harry wouldn’t remember this, but James would. James turned the dial again, three or four times, watching as the classroom around him blurred from the greys and browns to reds and dark brown, his dorm reappearing.

“Did it work?” Was the first thing James processed, hearing his best friend’s voice behind him. It was Sirius.

“Yeah, it worked.” James smiled, his cheeks pink and flustered from the emotional past few minutes. Of course, the boys would assume it was blush, but they had no idea. James wouldn’t tell anyone about Harry, nobody at all. Not even Lily. He had to protect this memory of Harry. It was his, and his only. He’d take this to the grave.

James was sure he’d take much more to the grave, in order to keep his boy safe.


End file.
